what fandom is it
by BurnMarshmellow
Summary: you'll never know


It was raining in Bristol that Tuesday evening and the addition of the fog made the atmosphere even drearier. The few people that were outside walked fast or dashed from cover to cover.

Lynn sat in her usual chair across from her grandmother's hospital bed, the same one she'd rarely moved from for the past month and a half.

Lynn grew distracted by the drops of rain running down the window and landing on the pane with a barely audible plop. For some reason it gave her a craving, one that she had trouble placing. Her body felt like it was starving and dehydrated at once, and she licked her lips to try and fend off the feeling.

Mitchell said that the hospital was growing suspicious of all the missing blood since he changed her two weeks ago, so he hadn't brought her any for last week. Unused to the hunger, Lynn was having a hard time coping and was ready to feed off the next breathing thing to cross her path.

The young vampire pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, black hair falling in front of her face. She tried desperately to dismiss her thoughts with one deep breath after another but it did little to help.

A moment later the door of the room creaked open and Lynn's head shot up.

The stranger's heartbeat pounded the air and the smell of their blood hung thick.

Lynn didn't register what she was doing as she lunged at the person in the doorway, tackling them to the floor. Her teeth snapped only inches away from the person's jugular and she fought like a rabid creature in an attempt to get to the sweetly beating pulse behind their flesh.

Suddenly she was slammed hard against the wall. Her head spun from the impact and she could vaguely make out another figure who ran into the room.

As her vision cleared she saw Mitchell standing next to a disheveled man with glasses and a scratch along his face. It hit her then what she almost did and she opened her mouth to apologize. The taste of the blood in the air swarmed in her dry mouth and her eyes grew black, ready to lunge again.

In a second Mitchell was next to her, one hand clenching her shoulder to the wall while the other was up giving the man behind him a sign to stay.

"Don't." He growled next to Lynn's ear. She responded by nodding, her eyes returning to their normal grey blue.

Mitchell's hard glare softened as he released her and turned to George.

"What did you do?" He questioned his friend.

"The maniac tried to kill me! Who is she anyway?! What did you do?!" George retorted, half yelling.

"Hey, hush down! She hasn't fed in a week, she's very sensitive right now!" Mitchell ignored his friend's other questions.

Lynn gave a small huff at Mitchell's statement and faced George, looking distracted but sincere.

"Sorry man, no really. Didn't mean to jump you like that. I'm just so hungry..." Her voice trailed off as her ears focused on the sound of his heart quickening.

Mitchell noticed her lick her lips and he gave George a light shove out of the room. "I think you should go, see you later." He said and shut the door, leaving George wide mouthed and concerned on the opposite side.

"Good thing it was my flat mate and not some random." Mitchell muttered and leaned against the wall next to Lynn. "Oh that's George?" She asked calmly (like she didn't just try to drain him) and the other vampire nodded.

"Sorry I haven't been by with anything to eat." He said simply but Lynn shook her head.

"No, no it's fine you're not in charge of feeding me." She laughed but his expression remained solemn.

Mitchell felt ready to retort that he was the one that changed her, and how he felt responsible to take care of her since. He needed to make sure she didn't hurt anyone, or get discovered by the others. He decided against speaking these feelings.

"So you don't want this then?" He said instead and pulled a small bag of AB blood from his satchel.

Lynn dove for it but Mitchell moved his arm up just in time for her to hit the ground teeth first. The younger vampire groaned in pain but lacked the energy to pull herself up.

"Hungry..." She growled under her breath.

"How about you get off the floor first?" He said lightheartedly, helped her up and sat with her on the empty hospital bed behind the blue privacy curtain.

He handed her the bag which she took slowly, making sure he didn't pull it away again.

Then her eyes turned black and like a savage she gulped down half of the blood, but stopped as she caught Mitchell staring hungrily at it.

She knew he hadn't fed in some time, trying to "go vegan".

Her mouth full of blood she motioned for him to have the last half but he shook his head.

"You have it. Rather you have this then feed on nurses."

Lynn refused to take no for an answer and motioned again for him to have it, once again he refused but continued to stare like it was a prime rib.

With a seemingly indifferent shrug she swallowed the blood but made sure her mouth and lips were well coated in the warm liquid.

With a new plan Lynn ran her fingers lightly through her friend's curly hair and had to fight of a chuckle at his taken aback expression. He looked startled with some other unplaced feeling lingering behind his dark eyes, and those same famished eyes lingered on Lynn's blood covered lips. She felt him about to pull away and with a decision she crashed her lips to his, lasting just long enough for Mitchell to get the taste of blood.

As she pulled away Lynn saw his eyes change black. She held up the bag of blood which Mitchell now took and drank greedily. When he finished and tossed the bag to the side Lynn had a crooked smile on her face, Mitchell almost laughed.

"You look a lot better now." She said and looked at the empty bag, pleased that her plan had worked.

Mitchell followed her gaze to the bag and frowned. "Damn." He murmured. Then he looked at her bloodstained lips and smirked.

"You're a sneak." He chuckled and tossed an arm around her shoulders playfully.

"I actually miss you bringing coffee." Lynn groaned, leaning her head on his shoulder and burying her face into his sleeve where she fell asleep.

After two weeks with the rain not stopping even for a moment it was finally nice weather in Bristol. People walked slowly along the sidewalks, enjoying the warmth and sun as they went along their way.

It was all a stark contrast to Lynn as she sat on the steps of the hospital with a small bag of clothing, waiting for Mitchell. Her short permed hair was jumbled with clips to keep it in place and looking presentable, her main goal today. She'd spent the last eight weeks in t-shirts and sweatpants, now that she was out and about she returned to her usual clothing. For today she wore checkered shorts, a white button down top with sleeves rolled up, boots, and large hoop earrings.

The outfit made her mood a bit brighter as she waited patiently for the man she was moving in with.

Just as she was thinking this she spotted Mitchell in the crowd passing by the hospital. He was glancing around, making certain other vampires weren't present weren't present before coming over to her.

"Ready to go?" He asked and picked up her bag.

Frowning she went to take it back but he moved it away.

"I got it."

"It's a bag I can carry it." She asserted and took it from him, to which he replied with an ever so slightly surprised shrug.

The pair of vampires made their way down the street slowly, soaking up the nice warm weather.

"So where do you live exactly?" Lynn asked, glancing around at the townhouses.

"Few blocks down, not too far." Mitchell replied.

When they finally arrived Mitchell was more than pleased that no vampires ad seen them. He approached his front door and turned to give Lynn a brief warning.

"It's a bit of a mess."

They entered the


End file.
